Lambda, the Turret Engineer
Lambda, the Turret Engineer is a Cyber Tempest from Infinity. Weapons Lambda's default weapon is the Mech Wrench. Base Stats Lore Infinity was a planet of engineering. That is what Lambda favored so much. She was a normal girl living as a citizen of an Infini city, but the Darkspore have arrived, destroying all she loved. Afraid, she was suddenly taken to a secret lab by a mysterious man. That man was Suzu. Suzu gave Lambda the ability to be what she dreamed of being: an engineer. With her new skill, she built a fortress of turrets that destroyed all who oppose her! Appearance Lambda is humanoid, and still organic. Download Files Lambda Pets Gun Turret Chrono Turret Tech Turret Life Turret Supernatural Turret Plasma Turret Bomb Turret Missile Turret Laser Turret Slime Turret Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Lambda Alpha. Basic Attack: Wrench Strike Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Lambda slams her wrench at an enemy, dealing physical damage. Unique Ability: Gun Turret Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Lambda places a machine gun turret that fires bullets repeatedly. The turret can be attacked and destroyed. Squad Ability: Turret Blockade Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 45 The user launches three turret devices. The turrets are based off the Genesis Type of the user. Ender heroes spawn random turrets. Modifiers *'Lambda's Turret Blockade: spawns five turrets instead of three, but at a higher power cost.' (Acubens's Affix) *'Lambda's Turret Blockade: With a higher cooldown, turrets are capable of spawning a turret where a fallen enemy was. The turret's GT is based on the fallen enemy's GT.' (Alcor's Affix) Passive Ability: Turret Engineering Every time Lambda kills an enemy, there is a 40% chance of her placing a turret with the fallen enemy's Genesis Type as a weapon. Turret Types: *''Bio: fires poison or disease projectiles that deal energy damage.'' *''Cyber: fires a rocket that deals explosive damage.'' *''Necro: lobs curse bombs that curse enemies. curse bombs have a 10% chance to terrify targets.'' *''Plasma: WHO DOESN'T LOVE FLAMETHROERS?!?! XD'' *''Quantum: fires energy projectiles that slow down targets by 10% each shot. Stacks up to 5 times.'' 'Overdrive' Every enemy Lambda kills gets her to place a turret. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Bomb Turret Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Lambda builds a bomb turret that lobs explosive bombs that damage and knock back enemies. Turret can be damaged and destroyed. Beta - Slime Turret Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seonds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Lambda builds a turret that fires sticky slime that slows enemies down and corrodes their skin and Armor, damaging them slightly and giving them physical and energy vulnerability. The turret can be damaged and destroyed. Gamma - Laser Turret Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Lambda builds a turret that emits a laser beam, dealing DPS damage to enemies in the beam. The turret can be damaged and destroyed. Delta - Missile Turret Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 35 Lambda builds a turret that fires homing missiles. The turret can be damaged and destroyed. Gallery CRE_Lambda, the Turret Engineer-0e4c3493_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Lambda, the Turret Engineer-0e4c3494_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Lambda, the Turret Engineer-0e4c3495_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Lambda, the Turret Engineer-0e4c3496_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Lambda is the only Cyber Hero who is still organic. She is also a Melee Tempest. The only other Melee Tempest is Joek. Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Category:End Heroes